


Where We Stand | Undertale Reader Adventures

by MeganeAndRandomness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Paced, other world adventures, reader adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganeAndRandomness/pseuds/MeganeAndRandomness
Summary: Y/N is a teenage girl who loves watching her brother play games because of his ridiculous commentary until one day, ge replays one of your favored games called Undertale. But unlike his previous Full Pacifist route, he decided to play a mortifying Full Genocide route and had his game possessed by Chara which he just brushed off like it was nothing. After his soulless runs , you got tired and decided to change the fate that your brother has condemned those sentient characters. All of this is for the sake of those poor AIs that you have grown to appreciate to. And by that, it meant getting you zapped out of your body and get sucked into the game you intend to save where you manage to snatch the other half of Frisk's soul and become their guardian that will stop them from doing what is wrong. Great, at least you can help Frisk subdue the LOVE that is blooming in their left chest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Megane's first time writing a reader fic! Please tell me what you guys think!

.  
..  
...  
......  
...  
..  
.

Your brother kept slamming on the door, protesting on your impulsive decision to move the family computer in your room and ransack the snacks in the fridge. It was his fault anyway. If it wasn't for his tormenting gameplay of one of your favorite games, which was Undertale, you wouldn't go full spartan and lock yourself in your personal cave with the food and computer unit. Today was the day you straighten up the mistake that your brother has made and save the poor sentient souls that he had eternally condemned. Well, not anymore at least.

You huffed and set the food on the computer table, ready to go on like this for many days, and readied your personal gaming starter kit which consists of your Deviruchi headphones, your grey turtleneck top paired with your worn out shorts, your comfy chair and of course, your luck charm that is an ice cream keychain that had googly eyes begging to be murdered and end his miserable life. With that, you were ready and flicked the button on the monitor to reveal the desktop on its glory.

"Time to get started huh?" you breathed nervously knowing this was the very first ever game that you are going to play "...It's an honor to play Undertale as my first game. DETERMINATION!" you grinned and then clicked the folder at the desktop named 'Games' and searched for the heart icon that you always adored whenever you see it. You breathed and calmed your senses. Time to roll.

Before you could click your move that was hovered on the Undertale Shortcut, the skies rumbled and thunder crashed making you jolt up in surprise.

"PUNYETA! It's like some malevolent force is stopping me from playing the game. Hoefully the lights wont go out." you whispered under your breath and thanked the gods for not letting the lights go off.

"Welp, I'll just take that as a go sign."  youclicked my mouse to enter the game which glitched so bad when another crashed from the sky. This time, you felt a tingle in your fingers but then discovered that HOLY CRAP NUGGETS it was getting a little too ELECTRIFYING on every second that passed. You weren't able to let go from the mouse fast enough and found yourself being claimed into the darkness, half conscious, as the Determination song plays in your ears like it was urging you to wake up.

And so you did...

...only not where you expected...

And is that... Chara trying to stab Frisk while pinning them down?

...yep it is...

Oh no, she swung the knife! It cut the soul on Frisk's chest in half!

Well, what should you do?

[* STOP THEM HOLY SHIZZLE!]


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a fun time with Chara and Frisk and it goes well.

You ran while screaming hysterically while running away from the demon-like child with a knife chasing right behind your back. Their face was melting. MELTING. Melting into something black and goey that you certainly DON'T want to touch. How did it end up like this? Well, it's a good situation to reminisce some wonderful memories... isn't it? Damn it.

Earlier, when you attempted to help Frisk from being shanked by Chara, to tried to sneak from behind with the thoughts of pinning her down or at least push her away and make a run for it with Frisk. But nooooo..! You we're obviously not the brave type. When Chara turned around, obviously alerted from hearing you tiptoe from behind, you almost pissed your panties from the sight of their eyes leaking something black from god knows where. And guess what? You ran, held the nearest thing to smack her but it was Frisk's other half of the soul which was NOT GOING TO HELP YOU AT ALL. So you just ran in the middle of the darkness with a horrifying kid following right behind you. You made a mental note not to mess with with children anymore.

"COME BACK HERE!"  Chara's voice was like a human and snake speaking together. You don't know how that works but it totally makes sense right now. You didn't even bother to turn around to see if they were chasing because you knew that the moment you will look back, you will shit more than a dozen of bricks.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! Gran'mama, Gran'papa, I know we miss each other and we love each other so much but HOLY COW I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HEAVEN WITH YOU YET!" You screamed your prayers to your deceased grandparents and continued to run until you can feel yourself slowing down.

Damned low stamina.

Damned crazy dream.

Damned stupid brother that probably is the cause of this crazy dream.

Damned Ice Cream charm with crazed googly eyes that is flashing to your memories like it the last memory you will have after you die. What the hell man. Why now of all the time?

But then, like a miracle in the middle of a catastrophic chase, something shimmered in the distance which made me narrow my eyes to see what it was clearly. It was Frisk... next to a save point with their hand hovered on a floating button with the words 'RESET'.

You were tired already. No energy or even hope of being saved at this situation. But the way the little child looked at you with their hands extended. It gave you a tingling feeling in your chest. A feeling that seems to connect with him, a feeling of energy surging through your chest like wild fire. And then, you understood what this feeling was. You ran faster than you were back then, racing with the newborn feelings inside you.

[*Seeing Frisk holding his hands out to reach for you and save you gave you... DETERMINATION.] 

"Frisk..!" You tripped on your feet and everything else slowed down as your hands reach for him. There was beeping in your head as the gap between your fingers slowly and soon nothing but bright light was to be seen.

.  
..  
...  
........  
...  
..  
.

Determination. You know pretty well that something like that never trully occured to you ever since that day that your heart was shattered to pieces by a friend who left you alone in this cruel world. Yet, for some reason, you felt it inside your heart like your soul was set ablaze. Of all the times where you should feel this, why now? Where did you determination go when you were in the midst of the problems that cursed your normality? No one know it the best but you and you knew it. Yet, you keep on denying this.

"Y/N..."

A soft voice called for you, like an angel whispering in your ears.

"Y/N..."

You opened your eyes, registering the sight of a small child in front of you. They smiled at you shakily and gave you a hug before bursting into sobs. You hugged then back tightly to comfort them and pat their back.

"It's okay Frisk... It's okay now..." you let them be like this until his sobs died down. It was sad, the little kid seems to have realized their mistake. But no one can blame them for what they did. They are just a child after all. They don't know what to do.

"...Big Sis is now here to help you. So don't cry anymore." The thought of yourself helping the poor child to finish the pacifist route made you smile. You will find a way to fix this. You will help then no matter what. No more soulless runs... time for a happy ending to come.

"...Stay determined."


	3. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Flowey and Toriel for the first time in person.You discover something interesting.

You look at Flowey who looked back at you with a weirded out expression. Tension was obvious between you three and there you were looking at him with big threatning eyes just because you wanted to.

"Who the hell is this hag?!" He screamed at you with sweat dripping from his petals.

"I'm not old you stupid petals! I know EVERYTHING! And..." you suddenly jumped to hug Flowey, making the flower jolt from shock and push you away with his leaves "...I love you too soooo much! Don't worry Azzy! Once I find a way to free Frisk from Chara, I will also find a way for you to turn back to normal with a soul!"

"YOU IDIOT! WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! NOW DIE!" He laughed loudly with his usual freaky laugh and then summoned his friendliness pellets to attack both you and Frisk but you saw something bright and orange fly to your direction dangerously making you leap backwards and watch Flowey be thrown away.

"Oh gee, I guess we are saved??" You scratched your head and looked at Frisk who just shrugged. Then, you looked at the Fource of the fire ball and saw Toriel walking towards you and PASSED RIGHT THROUGH YOUR BODY. Yes, you heard it. SHE PASSED THROUH YOU LIKE YOU WERE A MIST OR SOMETHING.

"Wait... what?!?" You exclaimed and then went to touch Toriel's back but your hands only passedthrough her like you were a ghost or something. You looked at Frisk who was also confused at this.

"Am I... a ghost?" You went to Frisk and pinched their cheeks while Toriel was going to her usual dialogue. You can touch them, talk to them normally but why can't you do so to Toriel? Could it be... you were supposed to be a ghost from the start yet done something to turn it around? That's impossible! So far you haven't done anything bizarre...

...unless it is about the other half of the soul that you managed to accidentally steal from Chara.

You silently watched Frisk get led by Toriel while concern was plastered on their face. But in order not to make them worry, you gave them a reassuring smile and followed their back.

"It's okay Frisky pie. I'll just be right behind you. I'm confused as well but freaking out at the moment won't help us get your other soul back." They nodded but worry doesn't seem to vanish from their features. You watched them following Toriel with a smile. Watching such an innocent and cute scene made you feel warm inside. Finally, Toriel had to leave which was a great opportunity to talk to Frisk even though you can't understand what they are saying in hand gestures.

"...hmm..?" You saw them take the phone Toriel had given them and call. You were curious what they were going to do but when you saw their flirty expression you bursted out laughing.

"Frisk oh my god! She is literally like your mother!" You continued to giggle and follow them make way to the ruins.

"You know, I have been wondering how I ended up like this. I'm invisible to the others but I'm sure that I'm not a ghost. I mean, I'm not floating in the air and transparent! But if that happens then I'd totally freak out! That would be so weird and crazy! I'll probably sneack in Sans' room to steal some of his sock sfash!" They made a gesture which you assumed to say 'Scandalous!'. This made you giggle again. Then, you had the greatest idea ever.

"Frisk! Go to that Froggit! I have an idea to make it interesting to you!" You grinned at them which got them pique in interest. They made their way to the Froggit on the corner and encountered them into a battle. Everything blinked and the surroundings got dark. Half of Frisk's soul hovered on the buttons as a navigator. You grinned at the text displaying on the dialogue box.

[*Tis' Froggit the cute monster Frog. No one can resist on flirt on this one!]

You laughed at the change of the usual dialogue. It worked! Who said that you are not allowed to be a narrator to a game?!


End file.
